Gallipoli: Dead End
by Viscount Edmund Allenby
Summary: During in 1915, one of the biggest operation has begun. David Pines and Lil' Alex want to fight in the battlefield. Meanwhile, the ladies also want to kill each enemy. Someone also wants romantic. Who will have it, when the ANZACs and Turks also join the fight? Gallipoli Campaign, the second Trojan War, has started.


_**P.S.:**__** It's my first fanfic about Gravity Falls.**_

**: I don't own Gravity Falls, The Doraemons (The Doraemons Entente and Central Powers) or other ones, or historical characters.**

**: Their names in history:**

**:: David Pines (Dipper Pines).**

**:: Margaret 'Maggie' Pines (Mabel Pines).**

**:: Lili Conduroy (Wendy Conduroy).**

**:: Robbie.**

**:: Alexander Gleeful/Lil' Alex (Gideon Gleeful/Lil' Gideon).**

**:: Nadya Northwest (Pacifica Northwest).**

**:: Sweety Chiu (Candy Chiu).**

**:: Grenda.**

**:: Daniel Kid (Dora-the-Kid).**

**:: Philip Kangaroos (Doraroos) – My OCs.**

**:: Raymond Dorapin – My OCs.**

**:: André Doransson (Doransson) – My OCs.**

**:: Abdullah Aydın Jr. (Dora Aydın) – My OCs.**

**:: Abdullah Aydın Sr – My OCs.**

**:: Artur El Ghaddar (Dora El Ghaddar) – My OCs.**

* * *

00:00 A.M.

25 April, 1915

Dardanelles…

_HMS Queen Elizabeth…_

In Dardanelles, the British-French warships arrived into the strait of Bosphorus. Admiral John de Robeck and Sir Ian Hamilton took a look outside to the Turks' defenses.

"What a nice choice, John. Realizing that the Turks had 12-miles artillery, attacking at night isa a quite good than early morning." – Sir Hamilton said.

"Thank you, Sir." – Admiral de Robeck replied – "We should launch it now. The Turks might not know about our actions."

"I see. Hurry before the Turks know!" – Sir Ian Hamilton ordered to start firing. Next, John de Robeck ordered to his men: "Sailors! Aim to the mainland, and prepare to fire!" Daniel Kid, Raymond Dorapin and Philip Kangaroos knew it, woke up and shouted:

"GENTLEMEN! IT'S TIME!"

#####

_Ottoman lines…_

Alexander Gleeful, one of David's nemesis, looking on the strait. Suddenly, he recognized the British ships.

"What are they doing?"

As a German advisor in Ottoman Army, he must report it to Esad Pasha, who was the high command of the Turks. He called to Esad.

"Esad Paşa, işgalciler geldiniz!" (_Esad Pasha, the invaders have come!_)

Esad Pasha heard it all, and gathered up with other commanders: "İngiliz ve Fransız gemileri şimdi buradasın. Birkaç dakika sonra onlar ateş, bu yüzden hazır olun ve onlara hoş geldiniz." (_The British and French vessels are here now. In few minutes later they will fire, so get ready and welcome them._) They came outside and asked for waiting its enemies.

#####

Dardanelles…

"ATTACK!" – the British and French vessels opened fire. A lot of piece of giant ammo dropped into the Turkish lines. They continued.

"For our Holy City of Constantinople! FIRE!"

Their guns kept firing. Meanwhile, Kid, Dorapin and Kangaroos came to meet Sir Hamilton.

"Sir, are you sure…" – Raymond began.

"Not now, my French friend. We will destroy the Turks by Navy, and later use the troops to reach the Cove. They will be decoys to our main force attack in Cape Helles." – Sir Hamilton said – "But we must support them."

"I cannot be sure about it." – Kid said – "Since I moved from Caucasus back to England and join the Campaign, I did not see a huge landing plan like this."

"When Menelaus and Agamemnon attacked Troy, were they afraid? No, they were not. We will launch the second Trojan War, but I won't end in 10 years. I'll lose only one year to finish it." – Sir Ian confirmed – "And I'll destroy the Turks."

"Make sure you're right." – Philip swore – "I sware if you fail you will be dismissed."

They took binoculars and watched the attack…

#####

_Ottoman lines…_

"Bak bizim aşağıda!" (_Look our below!_) – Alexander's voice started. The Turks faced a huge casualties. About it, he came to ask Mustafa Kemal Bey, another commander in here.

"Yarbay Kemal, burada ne işin var?" (_What are you doing here, Kemal Bey?_)

"Gleeful! Sen eklemek gerekmez." (_Gleeful! I shouldn't add you._) – Kemal felt unhappy.

"Türkiye için ne yapabilirim?" (_What can you do for Turkey?_) – Gleeful argued.

"Sorma Danışmanı. Seninle kendimi yorgun hissediyorum. Benim planım var, bu yüzden buradan." (_Stop asking, advisor. I feel tired with you. I've my plan, so get out of here._) – Mustafa Kemal got tired with Alexander, so he ordered to get out. Unhappy with this decision, Alexander left out: "I sware that if Kemal fails I will shoot his head."

#####

_HMS Queen Elizabeth…_

Sir Ian Hamilton and Admiral John de Robeck watched the battlefield and the attack. Sir Hamilton asked John about it.

"Admiral, what will you do later?"

"In March, we only attacked the Turks in the sea, not landing. Winston Churchill wanted us to make another firing to Turkish squad, where he believed the Turks did not have much time. But the King rejected it, and ordered to send troops into Gallipoli." – John explained.

"I didn't like to continue navy blocking to the strait. Winston should open his eyes first. We will make another Trojan War in here, but I won't end in 10 years. I said to my men about it, and we will be another Agamemnon, Menelaus, Odysseus or Achilles. Sadly we don't have Helen." – Sir Ian laughed quitely – "But who need Helen now? No one! Hahahaha…"

"I love your spirit, Sir. Can we launch the landing?" – John de Robeck demanded – "We will not wait more time. Our troops are going to kill the Turks."

"We are, John." – Sir Hamilton confirmed – "Let's start the Second Trojan War." Sir Ian then ordered very big:

"ALL THE SOLDIERS! PREPARE TO BE ARMED, GET YOUR GUNS AND JUMP ON BOATS!"

Meanwhile, David Pines, a sniper, who had a bad relationship with Robbie, also prepared guns. But about Lili, he could not forget, so he promised in his heart:

"Well… I promise, Lili, I will marry you if I complete my mission in Turkey."

"Well well, what we got here? An idiot sniper!" – Robbie insulted David before the D-day – "No one can get Lili out from my hands. She is mine, and always belong to me." Robbie took his guns, kicked David out and laughed. David didn't care about it, he stood up: "One day, I'll kill you." Then, he got outside, where the ANZACs had prepared.

Also, in HMS Queen Elizabeth, Daniel, Raymond and Philip shouted bigger:

"GET READY FOR THE LANDING!"

They also jumped into the boat. They took swords, pistols and armed. David also took on board.

"I'm ready to die."

They sailed its boats into the Cove, the people called it was Gaba Tepe Cove… At night, some landing operation had begun but not much boats. But the real fight appeared in morning…

#####

06:00 A.M.

_Ottoman lines…_

"Ölmeye hazır mısın?" (_Are you prepared to die?_) – a Turkish sergeant yelled. He was Artur El Ghaddar, a Maronite from Ottoman Lebanon.

"Biz hazırız!" (_We're ready!_) – they chorused – "Allahu Ekber!" (_Allahu Akbar!_)

They reloaded its guns. All of them. Mustafa Kemal Bey came to help Artur.

"İyi misin, Artur?" (_Are you alright, Artur?_)

"Biz hazırız, Yarbay Kemal." (_We're ready, Kemal Bey._)

"İyi şanslar, Lübnan Maronit Çavuş." (_Good luck, Lebanese Maronite sergeant._) – Mustafa Kemal thanked for his help, and returned to the HQ. Artur yelled:

"SİLAHLARINI HEDEF AL!" (_AIM YOUR GUNS!_)

#####

Meanwhile, the ANZAC troops prepared for the landing. Philip shouted to remember:

"TODAY, WE ARE PROUD TO BE THE AUSTRALIAN AND NEW ZEALAND ARMY CORPS, SO GET READY, BECAUSE WE WILL DIE FOR TOMORROW'S GLORY! ARE YOU READY?"

"**WE ARE!**" – they refrained.

"AGAIN!" – Philip yelled, and they repeated bigger, stronger and more powerful. So, Kid questioned to Philip: "Do you want to make another Trojan War, like Sir Ian Standish Monteith Hamilton talked before?"

"We're ready. But we should know we wouldn't have the Trojan Horse anymore." – Philip smiled – "But we had guns, artillery and the decline of the Ottoman Empire."

"Let's go!" – Kid cheered. These boats were getting closer. In one boats, David took his picture about Margaret and his Grunkle Stan (Standish): "Men… Maggie, I will survive!"

#####

Alexander Gleeful, or Lil' Alex, had been ready. He knew that he could not defeat The Doraemons Entente, due to The Doraemons' powers. So he must use The Doraemons Central Powers' powers to defeat them, especially he knew The Doraemons Entente's members had come.

"I'm waiting for you, those TDE."

He aimed to the sea. This time, the battle had come…

#####

"Want to defeat them huh? THEN LET'S SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!" – Daniel shouted. No fear, only coming, they had gotten everything.

"Want to seize the city of Constantinople? LET'S TAKE IT!" – Raymond cheered too. Then, the first boats had reached to the mainland. They landed into the sand of the cove.

"And now, it's the beginning…" – it was both in Robbie and David's brains…

#####

Recognizing the ANZACs, Lil' Alex then ordered to wait for a moment. And then, when the ANZACs were many more, he then called to Artur.

"Onlar gelip, Artur!" (_They have come, Artur!_)

"Bunlar, Avustralyalı ve Yeni Zelandalı! HAZIR MISIN?" (_Those are Australians and New Zealanders! READY?_) – Artur ordered these last words, and the Turks nodded. This time, Artur, a Lebanese Christian sergeant, pointed on three: "Üç… iki… bir…" (_Three… two… one…_)

And finally, when the ANZACs were finishing gain control in the cove…

"Sıfır! **ATEŞ!**" (_Zero! __**FIRE!**_)

* * *

Landing at Anzac Cove…


End file.
